1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electromagnetic converter, an actuator, and a pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as an electromagnetic converter that converts kinetic energy to electric energy, or converts electric energy to kinetic energy, a power generator has been known that generates power by rotating a magnet with respect to a coil to change the magnetic flux penetrating the coil (Patent Document 1). A power generator according to Patent Document 1 has a structure that includes a single-pole magnetized magnet, and a shaft supporting mechanism to support the magnet, and to rotate the magnet with respect to the coil.